laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulfbert Mythrilmane
"Nnnnoooo no no no no, not zombies, anything but zombies!" - Bert's reaction to Zombies Bert is the leader of the Dwarven Church of Pelor, was a member of Sabertooth and The Silver Dragons. Appearance Bert is a tall and heavy dwarf, with a long black beard tied into a braid. He carries around a symbol of Pelor around his neck at all times. Biography Early Life When he was younger, Bert always dreamed of being in charge of the Church of Pelor in his city. However, the duty belonged to his Lasra, as she was the older sister and said to inherit their fathers place as the leader of the church. During his studies as a priest, he learned a lot about undead, and the mere thought of them made him sick to his stomach. He met a human named Sherman from the holy city of Amaranthia, and the two made a plan to create a church within an adventurers guild. And so, he left home to join up with the guild Sabertooth, so that they could gain reputation and funds to create their own guild. Dead War To finish joining Sabertooth, Bert had to partake in a series of quests with his companions. The guild master, Maverick, provided the group with any armour and weapons that they could ever want. Bert felt bad about taking advantage of Maverick, but the guild didn't have a church and had no interest in making one either, so making their own guild was the only way he could see to make his own dream a reality. The group looked through the list of quests and decided to take care of the quest with the immediate threat first, and went on to save a princess who had been kidnapped by a group of orcs. To get there faster, the group thought it best to find a way through the mountain between them and the destination. They eventually found a magical entrance, and were met by a group of zombies. Bert immediately started freaking out at the zombies, and tried to turn some of them away but overall was not very helpful against them because he was hyperventilating too much. After the rest of the group dispatched the zombies, they continued on, fighting against goblins and even one disguised as a dragon. Their companion Wolfie found an enchanted sword, which seemed to drive him mad as he killed the disguised goblin. Fearing that he would cause a serious problem, Bert tackled him to the ground and bound him so that he wouldn't hurt the rest of the group. After bringing the sword to an enchanter, they discovered that the blade was possessed by a powerful demon and that to save their friend they needed to kill the demon. They were able to break the seal on the blade and after a long fought battle, managed to kill the demon. After having saved their friend, they continued to the orc camp. Once there, Bert found himself captivated by the princess, but discovered after a few moments that it was a succubus in disguise. The group defeated the orcs and the succubus with relative ease. While Bert wanted to leave and get started on the next quest, Lorna had other plans. She decided that they needed compensation from the nearby town for dealing with the succubus threat. After having a meeting with the mayor, which included Lorna, Driksis and Solantis taking the mayor for all of his worth, Bert and Emeth looked on at the town, condemning their friends for their actions. Before leaving, he made sure to pay the mayor some of the gold they received from the orc camp as an apology for his friends behavior. They soon set out to the town where the next quest was located, the town of Nater. The group gathered some information about the disappearances, learning that they happened more at night. After finding an underground cave, Lorna put a large group of snake people to sleep and the group started killing. One of the group members found a diary on one of the bodies, which lead Bert to the conclusion that most of these creatures were once human. Stricken with grief, they interrogated some of the creatures, and discovered their plans to sacrifice people to summon their god. After fighting with the priest of the cult, and forcing him to turn the humans back to normal, they killed the priest and stopped their plans to destroy the world. Later that night, Bert received a notice that the annual praise Pelor ceremony in Amaranthia was only a few days away. He begrudgingly left his friends to meet his cleric duties. Once he made it to the city, he was greeted by Sherman's old rival Dante. As always when they met, Dante belittled Bert claiming he was an incompetent cleric. After the ceremony was finished, all the clerics and paladins gathered together to go on a pilgrimage. The mission was to find an old relic from the church of Pelor. Unfortunately, Bert and Dante had to be part of the same group to go on the mission. Just as the group got close to retrieving the artifact, a group of Tharizdon worshipers ambushed them. Most of the group was killed, but Bert was able to just barely save himself and Dante. After taking some time to heal, the two devised a plan to take back the artifact. It was a hard fought battle, but the two managed to defeat the Tharizdon worshipers. When the two returned to the city, they were both praised for their bravery and conviction. Marcus Dawning, the leader of the church of Pelor, informed Bert that his sister had fallen deathly ill, and that he needed to go home as soon as possible. When he got to his home, he found his sister on her death bed. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done to save Lasra, as she had been cursed by a powerful duergar mage. Her dying wish was for the duergar to be driven out of the mountains, so that nobody else would be afflicted by this curse again. With that, Lasra breathed her last breath, and Bert took charge of the dwarven church of Pelor. Once he assumed leadership of the church, he assembled a group of paladins and clerics to march on the duergar. After taking them by surprise, the duergar were driven out of the mountains and forced to move off the continent. The dwarves took the new opportunity expand, creating a thriving community. While in the midst of doing this, Bert was informed about his previous guild masters passing, and left to give a Eulogy at the funeral, and inform his friends of his recent accomplishments. The dwarves grew from a small community into a society worthy of being called a country. Thanks to Berts connections, the dwarves were able to make trade deals to obtain fabrics in exchange for armour and weapons. When the Deadwar began, he petitioned the king to send troups to aid, which king Prytis accepted. Bert then continued to run the church of Pelor until the day he died. Equipment Bert wields a warhammer capable of bringing people back to life who have died from unnatural means. He also wears full plate armour with a high level of resistances to elements. Powers Bert is a powerful cleric, even rivaling the leader of the human church of Pelor.